Rhapsody
by Talbot-Stark
Summary: In which the emerald-haired new kid stumbles across a fairy in one of Seiso's practice rooms and is thrust into the concours to compete against the school's top musicians, including the prodigal twins of his father's old enemy. Second-generation fic.
1. Chapter 1

_I was playing around with ideas for a story centered around a second generation and came up with this._

_I...don't know how far this will go, but... lol._

.

It was his first day at the academy, and Tsuchiura Kyo was already seeing things.

He really should have expected this, he supposed, pressing a hand against the wall for support and trying to shake away his dizziness--insanity did run in the family, after all, look at all his jade-headed relatives!--he should have at least prepared himself for something like this...though he did admit, shaking his head bitterly, that it was downright embarrassing that his muse was in the form of a very small, very blond fairy floating in midair, looking him over as though he were a puppy in a pet store.

"I think I should sit down."

The fairy in question nodded and gestured timidly to a seat in the corner of the practice room, which he sank into after a moment of stumbling across the carpeted floor--was that _pity_ on its imaginary face? His head fell back into the wall with a dull thud, eyes almost rolling into the back of his head before his eyelids fluttered shut and he let loose a tiny moan.

The fairy regarded him nervously. "You know," he began weakly after a long pause, and Kyo almost winced when he heard the voice, "you're taking this a lot better than they usually do."

There was a tiny mewl at _usually._ "Who's _they?"_ he whimpered pathetically, eyes still closed, and the fairy sighed.

"I told you," the fairy replied, not unkindly but a bit impatiently. "The students before you. The ones that could see me."

"The ones that could see you," Kyo repeated finally, his face paling slightly; he slouched forward, massaging his temples and pinching the bridge of his nose between two fingers. "There are others?" he asked finally, cracking open one eyelid to see the fairy's reaction--it nodded enthusiastically, bobbing up and down in the air like an overeager hummingbird, which did nothing for his headache.

"Not many, Tsuchiura Kyo, but there are others."

His father hadn't exactly mentioned _this _in his description of Seiso Academy, Kyo thought sourly to himself--his father, with the shaggy emerald mane and bright honey eyes and hands like boats with fingers that moved like sentient beings, who'd told him countless stories of the school and the concours that had set Kyo's youthful eyes alight with wonder when he was young enough to sit through them. Now, after switching out of his old school--"Damned teachers' jobs are to _teach, _not sit around waiting for a salary," his father had growled--and much to his parents' delight (and his moderate elation, at most), he'd been accepted into Seiso. And found _this _waiting for him.

Kyo was barely able to suppress his scream of frustration. Forcing his voice to a calm _sotto voce,_ he continued. "And these _others_--they're all in the asylum now, right?"

The fairy's eyes widened momentarily in polite confusion before he fell backwards giggling--his wings gave a flutter to steady himself, and Kyo fought back a sudden bout of nausea. "Oh, no," he grinned playfully, shaking his head so much he looked ready to fall out of the air again, "no, they're all in conservatories! Only those who really _love_ music can see me, Tsuchiura Kyo--you're _special!"_

The two words, so innocent in the small tinkling voice of the beaming little creature, sent Kyo doubling over, clutching his middle and fighting the urge to be sick. "I'm insane," he decided feebly, and the fairy before him faltered, then sighed. "Completely insane."

.

_Lol. Will get more interesting at some point later. (If you haven't already noticed, Kyo here is our favorite green-haired pianist's son.)_

_Review! I don't know where this is going so feedback is appreciated. :D_


	2. Chapter 2

_Continuingggg._

_And I've decided if there's ever even a mention of a character playing a song, I'm linking to it at the end. So people can hear what I hear. :D_

.

The thing called itself Lili.

Before Kyo could inquire as to why his conscious would name an imaginary friend something so frilly and ridiculous, "Lili" launched into a long explanation of how he was discovered in the bushes of Seiso's founder's garden and helped him to dream up the school for musicians, and how only those select few students who had music in their soul could see him, and how Kyo himself was one of only three or four who had been able to see the sprite in the last twenty years--and Kyo listened in disbelief, amber eyes slightly glazed over. Finally he interrupted.

"Is there anyone who can prove to me that you're not a figment of my imagination?" he asked, narrowing his eyes, and the fairy snorted.

"No one that would tell you," he responded saucily, and Kyo's face fell forward in his palm.

The first day at a new high school as a second-year was supposed to be either very enjoyable or very humiliating, he thought irritably to himself, not indicative of schizophrenia. Lili regarded him curiously as he frowned to himself, before finally asking, "What?"

Kyo started and exhaled, long and slowly, before looking back at the fairy. "So, you're not a hallucination," he clarified flatly.

"No." The fairy looked rather pleased with himself.

"You're real."

"Yup." He popped his lips blithely on the _p._ Kyo watched him warily for a moment before sighing again, pushing himself out of the armchair he'd collapsed in earlier, and striding across the practice room to the grand piano against the window.

"Thanks for your time, I guess," he said in an attempt to be casual, not turning to acknowledge the fairy, "but since I kind of like being sane, could you leave me alone for a while?" He ignored the gasp of indignation from behind him. "It's going to be difficult enough without people thinking I'm a psycho."

He sat at the piano with as much finality as he could muster, splayed his hands out across the keys, and his fingers flew.

It was Chopin, of course--his father's favorite, as well as his own, the piece he'd play whenever someone needed to be impressed. The touch was gentle and light, the melody rapid and challenging--his right hand blurred up and down the keyboard with such ease that it seemed almost effortless before, with a tremendous scale, the melody softened suddenly, to something soft, _dolce, largo._

The fairy closed his lilac eyes in wonder a moment before opening them and smirking at the teenager seated before him. "You're good," he conceded smugly, "but how do you expect to get through the concours with no help, not to mention that little attitude of yours?"

The piano came to a stumbling, clumsy halt and amber eyes, wide and nervous, flicked warily to the fae hovering in midair. "Concours?" he repeated in an uneasy squeak, before clearing his throat. "I didn't even try out," he amended quickly, attempting to keep his voice calm--_all those people, and I'd have to __play __in front of them _all...

"Oh, I know," the fairy grinned, apparently unconcerned. "You don't have to. You can see me--that means you're automatically in."

There was a long silence. Then--

"Shit."

.

_I sincerely hope we all know Fantasie Impromptu. http : // www . youtube . com / watch?v=duKZtL23JwI_

_That is one freakin' _awesome _song to play._

_The green button. It wants you. :D_


	3. Chapter 3

_It will get more interesting after this, promise. :D_

.

Concentrating on schoolwork was considerably more difficult, Kyo thought irritably to himself, frowning at the trigonometry in front of him, when your attention was completely focused on the impending school announcements--they were to announce the school concours participants today.

Kyo shuddered at the thought of the bubbly sprite he'd met that morning--this, he reflected, would determine whether or not he really was insane. The thing had told him he was automatically participating in the prestigious competition between Seiso's top musicians, so if that proved true, his fears were confirmed: he was not seeing things, fairies _did_ exist, and he would soon be shoved out on a stage in front of multitudes of generally unimpressed people to compete against prodigies. He shuddered again.

Suddenly, there was a crackle over the intercom, and someone--the headmaster?--cleared his throat.

"Well, it looks like we have the results for who will participate in this year's concours," the voice said casually, and Kyo's stomach flipped--here goes everything. "From class 2-B, Shimizu Naomi."

_One down, _he thought, _and six to go..._

"From class 3-A," the headmaster continued blithely, "Hayata Toshiaki."

The students around him snickered--someone popular with the majority of students here, perhaps?

"From class 2-C, Tsuchiura Kyo."

Silence--then an outbreak of low mutters, wide eyes, and sidelong glances, and Kyo's face burned._ Damn it, the thing_ was_ real,_ he thought reflexively, then shook his head to clear it of the thought--he would worry about that later...

"From class 3-B, Arita Keiko..."

_"Psst!"_ came a hiss on Kyo's right, and he whirled to face one of his classmates, who was staring at him in awe. "You're Tsuchiura, right?"

Kyo nodded vaguely, and over the speaker, another name, before the headmaster concluded, "And from classes 2-A and 2-B, Tsukimori Keiichi and Tsukimori Maru."

Kyo's breath caught in his throat, and next to him, someone laughed nervously.

"Sucks to be you, man," someone muttered under his breath, in Kyo's direction, but he didn't notice.

...Tsukimori?

.

_Won't Ryoutarou be so delighted that his son will be making new friends?_

_/cough_


	4. Chapter 4

_Yeah, so I had my first violin lesson on Wednesday. Just now, I tried to play __Ave Maria.__ It sounded like a chainsaw._

_/crawls in the corner to cry_

_The first bit is a flashback. Just so you know._

_:D_

.

_Arrogant topaz eyes scanned the audience with a disinterest that bordered on lazy--and from the gaping sea of faces, Kyo's honey eyes, hungry and young and awestruck, gazed back._

_The atmosphere was hazy, the lights painting the stage in tawny golds and russets, and Tsukimori Len closed his eyes, tilted his chin almost tenderly into the violin, lifted the bow, and from far away, the boy's eyes fluttered shut._

_He listened, and for the first time, he heard._

_Of course, _Kyo thought distantly, his surroundings a low buzz in the back of his ears. _Of course. Tsukimori._

The last time he'd heard the name was at that concert when he was eight, enraptured by the sound. _He has children here? _Kyo thought fleetingly, but before he could give it much more thought, the headmaster's voice over the sound system continued.

"So, all you guys that I called--if you could come to the music room after school today for more information about the concours, that would be great." There was a quick pause, in which the headmaster seemed to clear his throat awkwardly again, before he finished, "That's all."

_That's only the beginning, _Kyo thought sardonically, and the bell rang.

...

After a number of wrong turns and several minutes spent consulting random passersby as to the location of the main music room, Kyo found himself in front of a single, very intimidating door in the middle of the practice room hall, looking dubiously at the doorknob and wondering if it really was worth it. Finally, he took a deep breath, swallowed uneasily, and turned the knob.

Immediately, he stopped in the doorway--and nearly dropped his books.

On a chair in the middle of the room and surrounded by several openmouthed people stood a solitary music student his age, with lilac hair that flopped slightly into a furrowed brow, playing the most difficult piece for violin that Kyo had ever heard. His fingers blurred on the neck of the instrument, and the bow moved so fast it was hard to believe the boy was moving it at all--his face was contorted in concentration, yet at the same time he was wearing a somewhat challenging smirk, as though daring someone to outdo him.

Kyo wasn't sure there was anyone who could--the boy was wearing a_ blindfold._

_Well, _he thought vaguely--for fate always had seemed to have a deep loathing of him--_there's_ one _Tsukimori._

"Excuse me."

Kyo jumped a little at the sound of the voice behind him and turned to face a girl, with indigo hair and a faintly annoyed expression from behind thinly-rimmed spectacles, eyeing him shrewdly. He struggled with words for a moment before choking, "Sorry," and moving hastily out of her way. She passed him, a pile of books in her hands, her steely gaze on him lingering for a second too long, and Kyo shivered--was she sizing him up?

Then she made her way to the center of the classroom, set all but one book daintily on the floor, strode up to the boy on the chair, and promptly whacked him over the head with it. It hadn't looked too painful, but the violin halted instantly with a loud screech, and the boy winced, grasped blindly for the handkerchief tied around his head, and pulled it off, topaz eyes narrowed.

"Shut up," the girl intoned flatly as the boy rubbed the back of his head, frowning slightly. "You're scaring people."

She nodded ever so slightly towards Kyo, who turned beet red, and the boy's eyebrows disappeared in his light purple bangs. Then, he flicked his hard gaze in his direction--_his eyes match hers,_ Kyo realized with a jolt, before shifting uncomfortably, avoiding his gaze; it was quite like being examined under a microscope. Out of the corner of Kyo's eye, the boy opened his mouth to say something--but before he could, another figure squeezed through the doorway, laying a hand on Kyo's shoulder in apology.

"Sorry 'bout that--had to get through, you know?"

Kyo jumped again and rounded on a grinning man that had to be the advisor in charge of the competition--he was tall, with good-natured amber eyes and shaggy lime hair that flopped carelessly over them and a huge, earnest smile. "Hey, guys," he called cheerfully to the rest of the people in the classroom, and every face brightened almost instantly, "sit down!"

The midnight-haired girl with the Tsukimori eyes smiled faintly. "Hey, sensei."

Kyo simply stared in disbelief, and the man winked at him and motioned for him to sit at a chair. Kyo obliged, still at a loss for words, and all but collapsed into the seat, staring determinedly at his folded hands in front of him and avoiding the eyes of the students that followed, sitting next to him and eyeing him curiously. The Tsukimoris, he noticed, did not join the others; they wandered into a corner of the classroom and leaned against the wall in the shadow of a cabinet, looking equally formidable and extremely intimidating when they stood together. Kyo fought not to shudder.

When all the students were settled, the floppy-haired man loped easily to the front of the classroom and smiled cheerfully at all of them, reminiscent of a great dane puppy that hadn't quite grown into its paws yet.

"So--congratulations!" he began happily, clapping his hands. "You've all made it into the concours! That's a feat by itself; they only choose the best to compete, so I expect each of you to do your best."

Kyo's insides churned--_they must have worked so hard to get in,_ he thought sourly,_ when I made the cut by default..._

"For those of you who don't know me yet," the lime-haired advisor continued unconcernedly, shaking a bang out of his eyes, "I'm Hihara-sensei. I know some of you already--" Kyo thought he noticed Hihara-sensei's eyes flick momentarily towards the Tsukimoris-- "but why don't we all introduce ourselves anyway? Just so we all know who we're going to be performing with for the next couple of weeks."

Kyo gulped nervously, and suddenly, he felt a small nudge in his side. He drew a quick breath and whipped around to face a maroon-haired third year, who muttered under his breath with a grin, "Don't freak out. Trust me, when I first got to this school, I was terrified, too. They're not anywhere near as tough as they look."

Kyo blinked, then nodded slowly, replying quietly, "Thanks." The third year's emerald eyes twinkled.

Hihara-sensei turned to the boy on his right, a blond who met his gaze with half-lidded eyes and a lazy half-smile. "Shall we?" Hihara-sensei asked lightly, and the boy shrugged casually.

"Hiro Koji," he said casually, his face breaking into a crooked grin. "Viola." He shook the case in his hand for emphasis, and the surrounding students nodded in silent reply. Kyo's eyes darted quickly to the pair of Tsukimoris in the corner; each raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

The girl beside him turned faintly pink when each pair of eyes came to rest on her next. "Um...I'm Shimizu Naomi," she said softly, so softly that Kyo had to strain to hear her, "and--er, and I p-play the cello."

"Arita Keiko," the girl next to her grinned sunnily, and Kyo noticed that her arm was threaded through Naomi's. "And I play the flute." The slender case was swinging blithely back and forth in her other hand, and there was a small sparkle on its surface, the unmistakable reflection of fake rhinestones against the light, and Kyo smiled--they were pink.

Next was the maroon-haired third year. "I'm Hayata Toshiaki," he smirked easily, perfectly relaxed, "and I sing." Kyo's eyebrows rose slightly; Hayata noticed, and shrugged, grinning.

Kyo's turn. "Tsuchiura Kyo," he said nervously, attempting a smile. "I play piano." Hayata nodded approvingly, and Hihara-sensei's eyes widened momentarily before his face split into a broad grin.

Then came what Kyo had been waiting for--the Tsukimoris. The lilac-haired boy went first. "Tsukimori Keiichi," he intoned lazily, smirking as well, though this smirk, unlike Hayata's, was not warm in the slightest--rather, it was cold, a challenge, a dare. "I specialize in the violin."

No one disputed this.

His sister looked momentarily amused before pushing up her glasses with a finger and composing her features into an expression of nonchalance. "Tsukimori Maru," she said evenly. "Piano."

.

_Keiichi played Pope's Concert from the completely amazing movie_ The Red Violin.

http : // www . youtube . com / watch?v=jZ5EX4VF9EI

_I am completely aware that the man playing it in the video looks like he's going to jump out from behind a bush and rape you, and there is a reason in the movie for that, but I will not go into specifics about the plot of_ Red Violin_ xD_

_Review! This was long and I want to hear opinions._


	5. Chapter 5

_Oh, my God, it's a miracle, Allie isn't dead and is actually posting something._

_Yeah._

_Sorry if it's, like, not as good as the other chapters. I don't know why. I've been in an art rut. Like, collective block for art of every kind. /shot_

_Um, here._

xxx

The rest of Hihara-sensei's introduction was much easier to deal with--he simply addressed them collectively about the rules of the concours, and the participants themselves mostly listened with vague interest or held whispered conversations with the people next to them. Kyo listened, and out of the corner of his eye, watched the twins--both wore identical expressions of utter boredom.

The competition, Hihara said, disregarding the nonbelievers, worked in four rounds and was held at random every couple years to boost the school's reputation and feelings of friendly competition within the school. Each round had a designated theme that the music had to somehow connect to. The first selection's theme, Hihara told them eagerly, was "Self-Portrait"--they were to choose a piece that reflected their individual personalities. If this proclamation was met with any less enthusiasm than he'd expected, it certainly was not very apparent; he waved them out of his classroom at the end of the session with a grin that was every bit as cheerful as before.

Kyo sighed inwardly as he stooped to pick up his books from the floor and noticed Hihara lingering in the classroom. He straightened slowly and turned to face him--he was absolutely beaming.

"Tsuchiura, right?" he asked happily, nearly skipping over to where Kyo stood, and, taken aback, the grassy-haired pianist nodded. "I knew your dad back in the day," Hihara sighed wistfully, and Kyo's eyes widened.

"Really?"

"Yeah!" He smiled, apparently lost in thought. "Yeah, he and I performed in the concours when we were in school here. I remember...he did really well, too. Does he still play piano?" he asked curiously, and Kyo gave a small start when he realized he was being addressed.

"A little..."

So his father had known Hihara-sensei? Odd, his father had never actually mentioned the people he'd performed with, or whether they'd stayed in touch--and by the sound of Hihara's pleasantly surprised tone, he hadn't stayed in touch with many of them...

"That's good," Hihara continued blithely, and Kyo resurfaced again. "He was amazing--second place, you know that? And hands the size of boats..."

"Second?" His father had never mentioned that, either; only that he'd participated. Kyo's stomach sank; how much had his father neglected to tell him?

"Yeah..." Hihara sighed nostalgically. "It definitely wasn't for lack of skill, by the way," he added at Kyo's expression. "No, no...it was just who he was competing with. I mean--" and he chuckled lightly-- "who could win anything_ but _second next to Tsukimori Len?"

* * *

"I'm home."

"Hey!" A mop of emerald appeared around the wall of the kitchen, messy hair nearly covering amber eyes, and Kyo couldn't help but smile. His father crossed the room in three strides and threw an arm around Kyo's shoulders, beaming proudly.

"How was it?" he asked in a tone of mock-seriousness. "Detention? Sent to the head's office? How many minutes did you last before you got busted for something?"

"You have no faith in me," Kyo retorted, grinning. He wriggled out of his father's chokehold only to run headfirst into his mother, who was smiling brightly.

"So it was bearable?" she asked, gazing fondly at him from behind thin reading glasses, and Kyo remembered something with a jolt.

"Hey..." he began slowly, a sense of foreboding beginning to creep into the pit of his stomach, "um, so, there was this thing over the announcements today..."

"Oh?" Ryoutarou's eyebrows disappeared in his leafy bangs. "Did they announce your presence to everyone?"

"No, it's not that," Kyo snapped in mock annoyance. "It's...the concours is this year. You know, like the one you did."

Ryoutarou grinned again. "Oh! You'll want to watch that," he advised, resting his palm against the dining table beside him. "It's really fun."

Kyo considered this for a moment, wearing his teeth over his bottom lip and watching his father, completely relaxed, and his mother, who sighed in contentment and bustled off to see to the noodles undoubtedly simmering in the kitchen next door. Then, he replied.

"Yeah, I thought it would be."

He wasn't sure what was making him hesitate, but whatever it was, it was enough to keep his mouth shut. Instead, he asked with a passable air of interest, "What was it like when you did it?"

Ryoutarou looked pleasantly bemused. "What was it like? I dunno..." At his son's indignant expression, he elaborated. "Okay, okay. Well, I kind of dropped in after everyone else; I began performing with the rest of them around the second selection. There are four," he added, right as Kyo said quickly, "I know."

Ryoutarou frowned. "How did you know?"

"I--" Kyo gulped and said quickly, "You told me once."

"Okay," Ryoutarou conceded, but he didn't look completely satisfied. "Anyway, I joined them a bit late. I--"

"Joined who?"

"You're awfully curious today," he said suspiciously, and Kyo fought to keep his face in an expression of polite incredulity.

"I just want to know who you performed with," Kyo said, attempting to sound innocent, though his father still did not seem totally convinced. Finally, however, he answered.

"There was Yunoki," Ryoutarou began, ticking the names off his fingers, "he's somewhere off in America right now...and Hihara, Fuyuumi, and Shimizu; I know Fuyuumi and Shimizu married at some point, but I don't know where they are now..."

"Hihara teaches at Seiso," Kyo interjected, choosing his words carefully, "and there's a girl named Shimizu in my class."

"Really?" His father looked surprised; after a moment, he smiled, but it faded quickly. "And, uh...that's it," he finished lamely, and Kyo fought not to let his eyes widen; his father hadn't finished and he knew it.

Suddenly, his mother's head poked around the side, her mousy bangs sweeping into her usually warm eyes, which were glaring shrewdly at her husband. "That's not it," she snapped, and Ryoutarou looked sufficiently admonished; he grimaced and faced his wife.

"Of _course_ it is, Manami," he said pointedly, his teeth gritted slightly, but Kyo saw his mother 'harrumph' and straighten up, hands on hips.

"Your father's just bitter about how he placed," Manami retorted wisely, rolling her eyes. "There was Hino Kahoko," she continued to Kyo, smiling in remembrance. "I remember her perfectly, I was her accompanist; she had such a beautiful tone in her music, and all the boys had crushes on her--your dad, for one," she winked, and Kyo could swear his father turned faintly pink. "Not that it bothers me now, he's married and she's married and there's nothing he can do about it...and there was Tsukimori Len, and of course you know him."

Ryoutarou's mouth had disappeared into one very thin, taut line. "I'm gonna go change the tires," he said brusquely. "They're flat." And he strode in crisp, measured steps to the back door, stepped over the threshold, and shut it behind him with slightly more force than necessary. Kyo cringed slightly.

Manami shook her head, exasperated. "Just bitter, like I told you," she muttered, rolling her eyes, then smiled so abruptly it was almost alarming. "I'm glad you had fun at school, hon," she said sweetly, rubbing his shoulder fondly. "Go practice, and I'll finish dinner. And your dad can eat when he's done being overly masculine," she muttered under her breath as she made her way back to the kitchen, and Kyo sank into a chair, thoroughly disoriented.

xxx

_Manami = maiden name Mori = Kaho's accompanist = Kyo's mom._

_Problem solved._


	6. Chapter 6

_ANOTHER CHAPTER BECAUSE I FINALLY GOT OFF MY LAZY RUMP_

xxx

"Yo! Tsuchiura!"

Kyo gave a start and whirled around to face Hayata Toshiaki, who waved at him from down the hall and jogged to catch up with him.

"So," he grinned breathlessly as Kyo began to pick up his pace again, "are you ready for this thing? Wish they'd given you more time, since you're so new."

"I'm okay, seriously," Kyo replied too quickly, but Hayata just chuckled.

"Don't be too nervous," he said casually, eyeing him blithely from under his dark crimson bangs. "How long have you been playing?"

Kyo quickly did the mental math; he wasn't asked this question very much. "About nine years," he concluded after a moment, and Hayata's eyes brightened.

"Then you're fine," he grinned easily, and Kyo smiled back, albeit nervously. "Look, don't worry about it," he added, rolling his eyes. "Thing is, none of us are really going to get better than third place anyway, so there's no sense in getting too worked up about everything. And it's not a grade, so--"

"Third place?" Kyo asked, frowning. "Why?"

Hayata smirked. "Would _you_ bet against the Tsukimoris? Because I wouldn't."

Kyo fell silent. He had a point, but still--third place...

"Speaking of which," Hayata continued, and his tone grew more serious, "I have a little advice for you."

Kyo looked up expectantly.

"Stay away from them."

Kyo raised his eyebrows, and Hayata sighed.

"Listen," he said, and his voice dropped to a murmur that Kyo had to strain to hear, "they're bad news, both of them. First, they're inseparable. They work together, it's scary. If you do one of them wrong, you have to answer to the other. And," he concluded, his voice grim, "they both hate to lose."

Kyo cringed.

"Keiichi--he's like a time bomb. We all know he'll blow up at some point, but so far Maru's kept him in check. But he's really unpredictable and I know he'd have no problem punching you in the face if you got on his nerves." Hayata smiled sardonically before continuing.

"Maru is just scary. She's the really dangerous one, I think," Hayata added darkly, and Kyo's brow furrowed.

"Why?"

"Because she's the smart one."

A different voice. Kyo's breath hitched in his throat and both boys stopped in their tracks, all color draining from their faces; a tall, midnight-haired girl in thin spectacles strode swiftly between them, smirking, and disappeared quickly into a practice room.

There was a moment's pause as they watched the door click shut behind her. Then both fell back against a practice room door and exhaled, long and slow.

"How the _hell_ does she do that?" Hayata asked breathlessly, more to himself than to Kyo, and Kyo nodded faintly, the color flooding back back into his face as it would if he were hanging upside down and being punched in the gut. He may as well have been; the girl seemed to get around like a ghost, and he had a suspicious feeling that her brother had been waiting in that room, waiting for an update on the concours participants.

Sure enough, when he left his own room a few hours later, he saw not one but both twins striding down the hall, heads bent together and conversing in low voices about something he couldn't and probably didn't want to hear.

* * *

So he searched for a piece.

First he looked through his father's old Chopin. Chopin was nice; Chopin was right in his skill level and also happened to be one of his two favorite composers, on par with Liszt. His face alight with triumph, he unearthed a book full of some of the composer's most difficult and impressive nocturnes--before he remembered the theme and, scowling, had to return it to its place on the shelf; all of the music was too sad.

Next came a book of Liszt etudes that seemed like it could prove promising; Kyo remembered his father mentioning how some of the composer's studies had proven winners in his past and eagerly flipped through it. A minute of flipping later, Kyo's conscious was practically swimming with the tiny black dots--he quickly returned to book to the shelf as well, head still spinning. He wasn't quite ready for _that _yet.

Rachmaninoff and Beethoven--too dramatic. Mozart--too simple. Prokofiev--too unpredictable. Debussy--too...romantic.

Part of him wanted to ask his father--but he couldn't, he reminded himself firmly whenever the idea entered his mind, because that would mean telling him about the concours and the Tsukimoris and that moronic fairy thing that had entered him in the first place. And telling his father about_ that _could very probably result in his inauguration to a mental institution.

He kept his mouth shut.

Finally, after much riffling through pages and stealing music books that looked too old to have been only his father's, he found a few sheets of music labeled with the scribbled title, "Die Forelle". It was Liszt, which made him extremely nervous; but looking through the music, it actually wasn't too much for him to handle. Not to mention--of all the pieces he'd looked at, this one seemed to fit a mellow, generally content personality.

And so he practiced.

xxx

_Durhurhur._

_http: // www. youtube .com/ watch?v=nyTutGE--68_

_But this version is a little boring D: Look for Evgeny Kissin's version even though it's not on YouTube, it's kind of WAY BETTER._

_Ryoutarou approves of your reviews. Just let him finish being manly and changing the tires first._


	7. Chapter 7

_Shorter than the last two, only because the next chapter WHICH I'M CURRENTLY WORKING ON is going to be so long._

_Oh, and, since I'm kind of ranting anyway--reviewers! You are all the most amazing people in history. In the _history_ of history. Thanks so much for all your awesome support, you're keeping me writing. :D And also, to maehara, since I can't reply to you--your comment about fanart literally made me spit out my soda and do a ridiculous dance of purest wonderment in the middle of my room. Of course I wouldn't mind, you amazing thing, you._

_Also, read ariadne-chan's second-generation fic, "Inseparable", if you like mine. It's really good so far and all I've read is the prologue. ^_^_

_Recap, all of you are just awesome. Every single one._

_Moving on._

_xxx_

_Pop._

"Holy fu--_Lili!"_

Kyo cursed under his breath and ran a hand through his emerald bangs, then glared up at the creature that had just materialized above the keyboard, hovering over the keys and wearing an impish grin on its face.

"There's no reason for foul language," Lili chided jokingly, then zipped to the other side of the room, dodging a particularly fat Beethoven book that had just been flung in his direction. "No need to throw things either," he muttered soberly, and Kyo rolled his eyes.

"Look, why are you here?" he asked bluntly, and Lili glared, offended.

"I'm here to help you," he snapped, and Kyo's eyebrows shot into his flyaway hair, "but you're not exactly acting really grateful, so maybe I shouldn't bother!"

Kyo sighed and massaged his forehead. "No, stay...sorry, I'm just not used to you yet." The fairy looked him up and down keenly.

"I liked your piece," Lili finally conceded, apparently having decided Kyo meant his apology and smiling a twinkling grin once more. "You could work on that octave part a little more, but for the most part, you have a lot of emotion. Which is more than can be said for some people," he muttered under his breath, and Kyo gave a tiny start.

"Wait--you don't mean the Tsukimoris, don't you?" Kyo asked quickly, and Lili sighed, glancing down at his baubled feet.

"Maru especially had promise," Lili sighed bitterly, "but she couldn't stop thinking about winning--"

Suddenly, Lili fell silent, head perked, eyes wide. "Someone's coming," he said softly, then patted Kyo's shoulder reassuringly, zipped into the air, and with another loud _pop, _disappeared.

Before Kyo could register what had just happened, the door opened with a quiet creak. He jumped and spun, panting, then halted clumsily and raised an eyebrow at the sight of his visitor.

There was a long pause.

"I'm sorry," Tsukimori Maru said slowly, watching him with eyes narrowed behind her thin reading glasses. She didn't sound very sorry at all; on the contrary, her tone was hesitant, cautious even. Icy topaz eyes darted to the piano, then to Kyo's sheet music, then to Kyo himself. "I didn't know you were practicing here," Maru continued, taking an experimental step inside and pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose with a finger. Kyo had the uncomfortable feeling he was being sized up again and shifted his weight awkwardly onto his other foot; silences were not his forte.

"It's fine," he managed at last, edging away from the bench and quickly stuffing his music into his fist. "You can use it, I'm done, anyway." He gestured meekly towards the grand piano in the middle of the room, and a tiny smile flitted across her lips--a smirk, reminiscent of the sort of expression a cat would wear when cornering a particularly juicy mouse. Kyo's eyes widened--but it vanished almost as quickly as it had appeared.

She strode past him to the piano and splayed her fingers out over the keys, as though testing the sound without actually hearing it, or checking the color of her skin against the ivory. "The competition is tomorrow," she said suddenly, and Kyo gave a small start.

"Yeah." He laughed nervously. "Maybe it's just because I'm a total rookie, but I'm kind of ner--"

"Don't screw up."

The rest of his sentence gurgled in his throat; her tone was curt, flat, businesslike, and his stomach did an uncomfortable backflip at her words.

"I'm sorry?"

"Don't screw up tomorrow." She turned her face, and her eyes bored white-hot holes into his. "This is a serious competition. Conservatories look at these results. We can't afford to have participants who will only end up wasting our time."

_That sure as hell wasn't expected._

Kyo's jaw slackened as he looked at her--perfectly expressionless--and felt another anxious upheaval in his gut. "Er...yeah," he managed lamely, bravely attempting a grin and running a hand through his already mussed hair. "God forbid we waste time, huh?"

Her nostrils flared dangerously and he added hastily, "Don't worry about it. I'll work hard like the rest of you."

She blinked at him for a good moment, seeming slightly taken aback by his words. A glint of something he couldn't place flitted across her buttery-gold eyes, melting them for a split second before they froze over once more. "That's good," she dismissed coolly, passing him with a quick brush against his shoulder and sitting at the bench. "I'll be listening for you tomorrow."

With that, he could tell he'd been dismissed. "Um, yeah," he replied unnecessarily, stomach thrashing like an alligator, and he edged slowly out of the room, letting the door swing shut before he could hear her--God knew that wouldn't help calm his nerves at all.

Which had been her intention, of course.

Kyo mentally smacked himself; his unease didn't fade a bit.

_xxx_

_Well God, Maru, now why did you have to do that?_

_;)_


	8. Chapter 8

_The promised long chapter. Ohoho._

_These twins have been confusing people, haven't they? Yes, they seem colder than their ice cube father, etc, etc. All I can say is that this is purposeful, and you shall see my reasoning later. :D_

_Onward!_

_xxx_

It was the day of the first selection and Kyo was doubled over on the floor and hugging his knees, fighting to keep his vision straight and wincing at yet another upheaval of his already weak stomach.

"Kyo," Hayata said slowly, peering nervously down at him, "you know I'm your friend, but I'm not going to lie, you look like--"

"Shit," Kyo croaked, not looking up at the concerned baritone standing over him. "I know."

"I remember you said you have nerve problems," Hayata continued uneasily, his usually relaxed expression now torn between pity and anxiety, "but I didn't think you meant--"

"Yeah, yeah," Kyo said breathlessly, closing his eyes and rocking back onto his palms, "Hayata-senpai, shut up a minute, okay?" He swallowed and exhaled in a long burst of air. "I'm fine."

Hayata watched him nervously. "You want me to get Hihara-sensei, just...since you're first and everything?"

_First. _The word echoed sickeningly in Kyo's brain and he had to fight yet another wave of nausea--_shitI'mgoingfirstandinfrontofafullaudience_--

"Kyo?"

"No," Kyo gasped--the sound was dry and breathless and seemed to say just the opposite. "No, I'm--"

"Don't say you're _okay,_ it's obvious you're not--"

"Look," Kyo growled, his voice steadier and managing to silence Hayata's--for visualizing the looks on the other participants' faces when they saw his condition was not easing his reeling stomach-- "all I need is some air. I'll be there in a minute. Just..." He took a deep breath. "Just tell Hihara-sensei I may be a bit late."

Hayata looked skeptical but nodded hastily and dashed out of the practice room, shooting the pianist a fleeting look of concern before the door swung shut.

* * *

Fifteen minutes to curtain, Kyo was almost positive he was going to vomit. His back was to the wall, his face pale and wan and drenched with sweat. _Why the hell did I agree to this?_ he thought feebly, clutching at his stomach and fighting the urge to double over.

_Oh well, _he thought vaguely, swallowing the bile that was threatening to claw its way up his throat, _I'd never have made it in time, anyway. I'll just come in last and then forfeit later..._

Just then, with a loud bang, the door flew open.

Kyo barely had time to twist and face his intruder before he felt an arm around his shoulders, a flash of indigo slide itself under his arm, and a voice command into his ear, "Stand up."

He stood bemusedly, staring in what must have looked like utter stupidity at Tsukimori Maru, who was now attempting to steer him out the door. "Come _on," _she grunted glaring at him in exhaustion, and, still blinking lamely, he followed.

"Sorry about this," he attempted to chuckle, though it came out somewhat like a strangled whimper, and she let out a bark of sarcastic laughter.

"Signs up for the concours and has stage fright," she muttered incredulously to herself, and Kyo's cheeks would have flushed if his face had had more color.

She firmly directed him down the hall, turning a corner and coming to a stop outside a door emblazoned with the word "Restrooms". Kyo turned to face her, smiling weakly.

"Thanks," he managed with a lopsided mix of grimace and grin, and he could swear he saw her cheeks go slightly pink.

"You're on in ten minutes, do not be late," she replied flatly, rearranging her face into its usual stony mask, which he took as a "you're welcome", and she all but threw him into the room, slamming the door behind him and leaving him alone.

_She was wearing contacts,_ he realized with a jolt as he ran headlong into a stall; he had never seen her without glasses until then.

_She looked nice._

He almost smiled briefly before his eyes widened and, with a tiny groan, he keeled over and emptied the contents of his stomach into the toilet bowl.

* * *

"Where the hell have you been?" Hayata demanded, glaring fiercely at Kyo as he appeared backstage, pale but smiling weakly, to join the other participants. All were staring wide-eyed and curiously at him in varying fancy outfits--except for Tsukimori Keiichi, who for some reason was scowling darkly in his direction, and Maru, who had her nose very pointedly buried in a book. Hihara hurried over and pressed the back of his hand to Kyo's forehead before the latter could protest, then stated flatly, "Not a fever...must have just been nerves."

"Sorry," Kyo said sheepishly, and Hayata smacked his forehead with his palm.

"Next time, try not to get sick right before a performance," Hayata muttered, rolling his eyes, and Kyo sighed. Hihara shook his head and put an arm around his shoulders.

"You're up soon, Tsuchiura," Shimizu Naomi whispered from behind him, and Kyo turned, surprised. "Good luck..."

"Thanks, Shimizu," he said, smiling faintly, and she blushed, looking away.

"Don't be nervous," Arita Keiko piped up from next to the teal-haired cellist, "you'll be fine, right?"

Kyo nodded, willing himself to believe it as well. Despite himself, however, his stomach still lurched slightly when he heard the loudspeaker crackle.

"Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen," an unfamiliar voice greeted easily over the microphone, "and welcome to this year's concours. Our first performer will be Tsuchiura Kyo from class 2-C, performing Franz Liszt's 'Die Forelle'."

Kyo took a deep breath, gulped, and walked onstage.

It wasn't too terrible, he realized slowly as he strode towards the grand piano in the center of the stage, fighting to keep his legs from collapsing underneath him--the lights were so hazy he could barely see more than a few rows of faces in the audience. He quickly shook away all thoughts of _but they can see you,_ seated himself on the bench, lifted his hands, and began.

It started smoothly, a lively and blithe tempo that he found himself swaying to as the left and right hands glided effortlessly over the ivory--his lips curved into a soft smile as the melody faded just slightly, then picked back up into a complicated section of octaves that reverberated to the ceiling.

He could hear a few gasps from backstage but didn't pay attention--there was a wall, now, surrounding him and the grand, one that even the audience couldn't penetrate. His fingers flitted gently down the keyboard until they came to rest on a single arpeggio, and he lifted his hands once more, staring straight ahead, his grin triumphant.

Silence for just a moment--before the audience broke into cheers.

He stood and bowed and practically flowed offstage, his legs a limp mess, his mind a jumble of _I did it, it's over, it worked, _and Hayata rushed towards him, beaming.

"And you were so nervous, too," he laughed, throwing an arm around his shoulder and smirking slightly in the Tsukimoris' direction--Kyo pretended not to notice--and Hihara nodded fervently, his face splitting into a wide grin.

"Just like your dad," he smiled broadly, and Kyo felt excitement swoop in his chest like a bird beating its wings.

And just like that, Kyo was surrounded by the other competitors, all of whom patted his arm and squeezed his shoulder and murmured congratulations with broad grins on their faces--even the trembling Shimizu and introverted Koji offered their praise. All but the Tsukimoris, at least, who were nowhere to be seen--though Kyo had learned not to expect much from them, anyway.

Finally, Hihara pulled him away from the others, murmuring so that Kyo had to strain to hear against the loudspeaker, which was now calling a new name. "Okay, Tsuchiura," Hihara began, barely able to conceal a grin, "what do you think of a celebratory dinner, with all of the concours participants? I mean," he added hastily, running a hand through his lime hair and looking slightly embarrassed, "since I'm kind of new at running the concours and your dad always had good advice for me, so I kind of thought--"

"It's a good idea, Hihara-sensei," Kyo advised, grinning, and Hihara breathed a long sigh of relief, smiling his puppylike smile.

"Awesome, I'll tell the others," he sang, rushing off towards Hayata and Koji, and Kyo slipped into the practice room, slumped against the door, and let out a long, relieved sigh.

"Well, that didn't work."

Kyo's heart jumped into his throat. There was someone on the other side of the door.

He pressed his ear into the wood, straining to hear.

"Are you sure you told him everything?" the voice continued, and it sounded oddly familiar, striking a dull chord in the back of Kyo's mind--and then another voice, mezzo alto and very annoyed.

"I did everything you told me to," Tsukimori Maru's voice snapped from behind the practice door, and Kyo unconsciously leaner further into the cedar, "and it scared him until he threw up, as you saw. Sorry if your foolproof scare tactics didn't go as planned--"

"Ha, ha," Keiichi's voice replied flatly. "What's _with_ you? So he has stage fright, 's no reason for you to be all _sympathetic_ all of a--"

"Funny you should be preaching to me about stage fright," Maru's voice retorted in a harsh bark, "seeing as I've had to cart _you_ off to the bathroom about a million times--"

"I was little then! _Shit, _Maru--"

"I'm just saying, you're starting to get on my nerves, we can win this with our hands tied and our eyes closed yet you_ insist--"_

_"Ow!"_

There was a muffled thunk as Kyo's arm gave out from under him and he fell with a loud whump on the carpet, his head landing with a thud against the door. Both voices fell silent at once, and Kyo quickly jumped to his feet, panicked, and darted against the wall behind the door right as it opened. Keiichi peered inside, his eyes narrowed, and scanned the room suspiciously for a few moments before disappearing and closing the door behind him.

"I'm going to practice," Keiichi muttered quietly, and Maru murmured in agreement; Kyo heard footsteps fade in opposite directions, counted a slow ten, threw open the door, and bolted down the hall himself.

_xxx_

_The plot thickens._

_Something to add--my internet is a flighty creature. Who doesn't always like me. SO sometimes I can't update quite as soon as I'd like. D: Please bear with me! I'll try to get everything up soon after I write it._

_Cookies for reviews! And hugs from the Stella quintet member of your choice._


	9. Chapter 9

_I have a reason, as I always do, for my lovely absence. And it is that viola pieces are way too damn hard to find._

_At any rate, I have finally stopped procrastinating and have gotten together all of the pieces I want the kids to play, as well as some more ideas for future Rhapsody happenings. The bad news is that school starts on Monday._

_And I don't want to die yet. There's still so much to do._

_/is shot_

_xxx_

By the time Kyo had arrived from the restroom, Hayata had just emerged from the stage, having performed an effortless Verdi piece and earned a rather enthusiastic applause for himself; Hihara looked extremely pleased as well.

_"This is going so well!"_ he mouthed over at Kyo, who gave him a weak thumbs-up before flopping into a chair and listening vaguely to the cello now issuing from the stage, soft and tentative but at the same time dynamic somehow, thinking about what he'd just heard.

So by the sound of the twins' conversation, Maru's speech to him the day before had not been her doing. So it was Keiichi's? But what could his motive have been? Perhaps it was to get back at him for interrupting his piece the day the concours had been announced--or maybe because he didn't like newcomers? Or...because he and Maru simply had done that to everyone, as some sick form of concours-hazing?

Kyo shook his head in disbelief. Just then, however, the crowd erupted into applause, and Shimizu reappeared backstage, looking frightened but extremely pleased with herself.

"Nice job," Kyo smiled encouragingly, patting her arm, and Shimizu blushed; Arita tackled her and hugged her tightly, squealing, _"Ohmygodyouwereamazing!" _at a frequency only dogs could hear and which made the others wince but smile nonetheless.

Suddenly, though, the voice on the loudspeaker crackled and continued once more, and all voices fell silent. "Next we have Tsukimori Maru from class 2-B, who will be performing Frederic Chopin's Etude No. 11 in A Minor."

Kyo whirled around just in time to see Maru stride onstage with the ease and effortless grace of a master. She gently lowered herself onto the seat--how it was possible to look professional simply by sitting on a chair, Kyo had no idea, but she managed quite well--rested her fingers silently on the keys, and began to play.

Kyo was surprised, at first--a single right hand melody in the stillness, soft as though part of the air, but much too simple. Before Kyo had time to ask about it, however, a new melody exploded from the piano like a gale of harsh wind, the right hand flying down the keys and the left pounding a mournful march that shook the foundations of the stage. Kyo could hear gasps from around him, and Hihara let out a low whistle; he simply stared on in utter disbelief.

"See, this is why we're all dead scared of them," Hayata muttered darkly to Kyo, who stood, paralyzed, his eyes fixed on the pianist. The piece was like a particularly fierce winter, like ice embodied in sound--Kyo remembered her frozen eyes and harsh words, each like a slap. _It fits her._

A tremendous chromatic scale descending down the length of the keyboard, and a pause, the stillness tangible--_pianissimo_--a crescendo--and a new burst of sound that led with a jolt into the theme, overwhelming the room until the final scale, ascending the keys one by one at an impossible speed until the hands lifted, froze in midair, and fell slack by the sides of the piano bench.

The applause was deafening; even the judges were on their feet, clapping calmly, each of their faces shining with praise. Kyo finally was able to pry his hands apart--they'd been clenched nervously as he'd listened--and hazarded a look at her face.

Impassive. As usual.

_No wonder everyone cowers in fear._

Kyo shook his head, stunned, as she returned, eyes glowing but the rest of her face completely unchanged. Her brother squeezed her arm--an apology?--and she smiled; it was not the Cheshire Cat grin he'd seen the day before, but a real smile.

Hihara strode over, bent, and murmured in her ear, and she nodded, her smile widening; he squeezed her in a one-armed hug, ruffled Keiichi's hair, and returned to the other side of the stage, where Kyo was sitting.

"We're kind of close," he explained quickly, catching side of Kyo's confused expression. "I know their mom really well, so I'm kind of--their fun uncle, or--"

"And finally, Tsukimori Keiichi from class 2-A, performing Antonio Bazzini's 'Dance of the Goblins'."

Kyo turned; Keiichi strode confidently onstage, cold eyes arrogantly sweeping the audience as though searching for people that looked hard to impress, then settled finally on the judges, eying them as though offering each a personal challenge. His mousy-haired and rather frightened-looking accompanist sat at the piano and looked tentatively up at him; he nodded ever so slightly, raised the violin to his shoulder and rested his chin into the wood, lifted the bow, and as the piano began a series of quick octaves, struck the first note.

Kyo's head spun; he'd had no idea a violin could work this quickly--Keiichi's fingers blurred on the neck of the instrument and his bow was moving so fast it seemed incredible that each note was discernible. The music plowed onward at a breakneck speed that seemed to catch the breath of everyone who listened and hold it just above their heads, just enough to tease, to exhilarate.

Keiichi's face was composed in a calm, almost blasé look of half-concentration, watching his own fingers yet at the same time raking the audience for reactions--and by the smugness in his eyes, so similar to his sisters', the audience did not disappoint. Kyo watched, his jaw hanging slack, and wondered vaguely why people like this had the right to be born.

Keiichi's eyes lit up as though reading Kyo's mind, and his smile was smug; the bow swept the strings in a forceful last chord before his fingers plucked a sharp snap of pizzicato, the piano hit a final note, and the crowd erupted into cheers. He dropped into the sweeping, fluid bow of a seasoned professional, and with a slight swagger, strode offstage, the petit accompanist hurrying in his wake.

He arrived backstage to a stunned silence; even Maru looked reasonably impressed. He looked around at each of them, then shrugged as though to say _it was nothing._ Kyo felt numb.

Hihara, on the other hand, was grinning hugely. "Perfect!" he laughed, clapping Keiichi on the shoulder, and Maru nodded serenely.

"It was good," she said vaguely, peering at him over the pages of her book, which she'd picked up after her return from the practice room and had resumed reading almost immediately. "Crisp. The trills were kind of sloppy sometimes, but other than that..."

Keiichi moaned dramatically and Maru sighed and rolled her eyes, smiling. Kyo was utterly perplexed. Hihara whistled loudly, and every head turned in his direction; out of the corner of Kyo's eye, Keiichi slipped through the door to the dressing rooms and vanished, and Maru watched him leave with a faint expression of uncertainty.

"So," Hihara stated loudly, the grin on his face so wide it was amazing his cheeks didn't hurt yet, "you guys are amazing!"

Everyone beamed.

"The results will be up in a couple minutes," Hihara continued, and at once everyone seemed to straighten slightly. "So greet your families and then go to Plum Café! And you better come," he warned, honey eyes dancing, "or I'll make it a grade next time--"

There was a chorus of mock-groans, and Kyo's eyes flicked towards the dressing room door; Maru was lingering with her hand on the doorknob, watching the crowd of performers with an expression close to longing. Without thinking, he joined her.

"Listen," he began, smiling hesitantly, and she looked taken aback by his sudden arrival. "I wanted to thank you for earlier--"

"Don't mention it," she replied quickly; he searched her face for any signs of humor in the statement, and the crease in her brow deepened. "I'm serious," she added bluntly at the look he gave her. "Don't. Especially not to Kei." She bit her lip a moment, glanced at her shoes, and mumbled, "You're welcome, though."

And she slipped through the door without another word.

Kyo shook his head in disbelief. _ Tsukimoris._

"Excuse me."

Kyo turned and suddenly felt as though all the air had left the room in a sudden whoosh. The man facing him was far too familiar--sky-blue hair and icy golden eyes and long, slender fingers that he knew must have been calloused...

"I need to get by," Tsukimori Len continued pointedly, his expression faintly disapproving, and Kyo resurfaced with a jolt, shaking his head quickly and turning beet red.

"Yes--s-sorry, Tsukimori-sama--"

"Len!"

Both turned to face a woman who was bounding eagerly up to them, her bullion eyes twinkling and scarlet hair bouncing cheerfully along with the rest of her person. "Quit moving so fast or I'll lose you," she chided, the effect softened slightly by her sunny grin. Then she noticed Kyo, and gasped so suddenly that Kyo half expected her to faint.

"Tsuchiura-kun!" she cried, her eyes lighting up like a child's on Christmas. "My God--of _course_ it's you! I knew immediately, you know, the minute you walked onstage and--"

"Kaho," Len murmured quietly, looking slightly irritated for some reason, "we told the twins we'd meet them--"

"Oh, hold_ on _a second," the red-haired woman pouted, and Len rolled his eyes, let out a miniscule but very annoyed sigh, and left for the dressing room himself. She shook her head and sighed good-naturedly.

"He just doesn't like to wait, it's nothing to do with you," she said kindly to Kyo. "But anyway--you were fantastic!" Kyo blushed faintly, slightly embarrassed, but she didn't notice; she continued, "The way your fingers move! And your emotion! It reminded me so much of..." She sighed a moment, as though caught up in remembrance, then grinned and held out her hand.

"Tsukimori Kahoko," she said earnestly, shaking his hand when he took hers. "Tell your dad I said hi." She winked and flounced out the door, and Kyo watched her leave, shaking his head in wonder.

* * *

_Results of the first selection are as follows:_

_1. Tsukimori Maru - Etude No. 11 in A Minor "Winter Wind" by Frederic Chopin_

_2. Tsukimori Keiichi - Dance of the Goblins by Antonio Bazzini_

_3. Tsuchiura Kyo - Die Forelle by Franz Liszt_

_4. Hayata Toshiaki - La Donna e Mobile by Giuseppe Verdi_

_5. Arita Keiko - Sonata in D Major for Flute, Mov. 4 by Sergei Prokofiev_

_6. Shimizu Naomi - The Swan by Camille Saint-Saens_

_7. Hiro Koji - Sonata for Viola and Piano in E-Flat, Mov. 1 by Johannes Brahms_

Kyo shook his head as Hayata's words from earlier in the competition rang in his head--_"None of us are really going to get better than third place anyway..."_

He watched out of the corner of his eye as Keiichi's eyes roved over the list and sparkled in satisfaction. Anger bubbled in Kyo's stomach like acid.

_Wait, Tsukimori. Just wait._

_xxx_

_Ooh, a rivalry already. How interesting._

_Link time._

_Winter Wind Etude: http: // www . youtube . com / watch?v=Hf4_kZHLeuo (This, I'm sorry, is the worst song to learn if you're kind of sucky at reading notes like myself.)_

_Dance of the Goblins: http: // www . youtube . com / watch?v=pR8ABKpwm7w_

_My shiny new LiveJournal: http: // talbot-stark . livejournal . com/ (Go there I write :D)_

_Reviewers get a place in my will, which should be finished by Monday._


	10. So

Sometimes I just cannot stand when authors do this, and I'm sorry I'm a hypocrite, but I just wanted to give you a heads-up:

This story is not over. It is my baby. (Yes, I am aware I've been neglecting it but I'm getting to that.)

I will continue it at some point, I promise. I have a completely valid excuse for my inability to update (as many lazy-ass people such as myself do), and that is my lack of time, inspiration, and ability to write anything that isn't about Martin Luther or Macbeth or the mole.

When I have time, I swear to you lovely people, this will be updated.

For now, I'm sorry, we will simply have to wait and see.

Oh, and just to throw it out there--any random information about the Protestant and Catholic Reformations and the following Elizabethan era would be much appreciated. Homework help equals quicker updates?

:D


End file.
